firefandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Vernon Fire Department (New York)
Department Profile The Mount Vernon Fire Department, or Fire Department of Mount Vernon (FDMV) is comprised of the following units: * 4 Firehouses * 4 Engine Companies * 2 Ladder Companies * 1 Rescue Company * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) History Former Firehouses/Companies 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Engine 202 - 11 Oak Street (Sunset Hill) Fire Station 4 :Engine 202 - 2019 Pierce Saber (SN#34043) :Mask Service Unit 2 - 1987 Chevrolet / Swab (Ex-Walden Fire District (New York), Ex-Park Ridge Volunteer Fire Department (New Jersey)) 'Engine 203 / Tower Ladder 61 / Battalion Chief' - 50 West 3rd Street (Downtown) Fire Station 3 / Built 1978 :Engine 203 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/30F) (SN#24441-02) (Ex-Engine 205) :Tower Ladder 61 - 2005 Seagrave Commander II / Aerialscope (-/-/95' mid-mount platform) :Car 2292 '(Deputy Chief) - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe :'Car 2296 '(Fire Alarm Maintenance Unit) - 1983 GMC cherry picker :'Car 2298 '(Training Unit) - :'Field Support Unit - 1985 Ford Van :Engine 201 (Spare) - 2005 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (Ex-Engine 205, Engine 203, Demo) :Engine 204 (Spare) - 2005 Ferrara Ultra (2000/500) (Ex-Demo) :Engine 202 (Spare) - 1997 E-One (1250/600) (Ex-Engine 206, Engine 204) :Ladder 62 '''(Spare) - 1998 Seagrave Commander (-/-/100' Lo-Profile rear-mount aerial) '''Engine 205 / Rescue 2 / Maintenance Division - 435 South Fulton Avenue (South Side) Fire Station 2 / Built 1962 :Engine 205 - 2019 Pierce Saber (1500/500) :Rescue 2 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer heavy rescue :Squad Support Unit 3 - 1997 Ford Minibus (Ex-Westchester County) towing Haulmark trailer :Marine Unit 1 - :Car 2297 '(Fleet Maintenance Unit) - 2006 Ford F-350 pickup :'Engine 207 '''(Spare) - 1992 Pierce Lance (1500/500/60F) (Ex-Engine 205) '''Engine 206 / Ladder 63 / Fire Headquarters - 470 East Lincoln Avenue (Oakwood Heights / North Side) Fire Station 1 :Engine 206 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/30F)(SN#24441-01) (Ex-Engine 202) :Ladder 63 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount aerial) :'Car 2291 '(Commissioner) - 2014 Ford Expedition :'Car 2293 '(Deputy Chief) - 2010 Ford Expedition :'Car 2294 '(Spare Deputy Chief's Unit) - 2007 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Car 2292) :'Car 2295 '(Fire Prevention Unit) - 2011 Ford Escape :'Car 2299 '(Fire Investigation Unit) - 1998 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Car 2292) :'Car 22910 '(Transport Unit) - 2000 Ford Van :'Car 22911 '(Support Unit) - 2000 Ford Expedition Retired Apparatus :2006 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 2) :1995 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Yonkers Fire Department) (Ex-Ladder 62) :1992 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Sayville Fire Department) (Ex-Engine 205, Engine 201) :1990 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 201, Engine 205, Engine 203) :1988 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 207, Engine 202) :1989 E-One Cyclone platform (-/-/95' rear-mount) (Sold to Hartsdale Fire Department) (Ex-Ladder 64, Ladder 63) :1986 Ford / Pierce heavy rescue (Ex-Rescue 2) :1986 Ford C / Pierce pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 206) :1986 Ford C / Pierce pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 205, Engine 203) :1985 Pierce Arrow aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Ex-Woodcliff Lake Fire Department) (Ex-Ladder 63) :1985 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/750) (Ex-Sayville Fire Department) (Ex-Engine 207, Engine 206) :1980 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (Ex-Tower Ladder 64, Tower Ladder 61) (Ex-West Harrison Fire Department Tower Ladder 9) :1970 Mack CF pumper (1500/800) (Ex-Tarrytown Fire Department) (Ex-Engine 201, Engine 202) :1941 American LaFrance JOX ladder (-/-/85' mid-mount) (SN#L-1490) (Sold to Avon Volunteer Fire Department (Connecticut)) Station Map External Links Mount Vernon Fire Department Category:Westchester County Category:New York departments operating E-One apparatus Category:New York departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:New York departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:New York departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:New York departments operating Swab apparatus